New Emigrations
by urbanamore
Summary: Story about an OC  Natasha  moving to the US from England and joining Glee. Based some time in Series One. Rated K  for minor language. Ships not yet decided, but main character focus Kurt and Finn.
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day of high school. Well, first day of my new high school, anyway. William McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio. I had just moved from England; mum had been relocated to Ohio for her job, and this was my new school. I stood outside the massive building, staring at its large structure and wondering if it would be anything like the horrible TV shows that you always see about American high schools; cheerleaders and stupid accents and ditzy blonde girls. Well, only one way to find out.

As I walked up the steps and through the double doors, I was greeted by hecticness. Everywhere. There were rows of lockers either side of the corridor, the odd door to a classroom every so often. There were kids hastily grabbing books from their lockers and stuffing them into their bags, there was half the football team laughing and heading down the corridor towards what I guessed would be the gym, there was a boy in a wheelchair attempting – unsuccessfully – to weave through the crowd, there were nerds, jocks, preps...and oh my god, there were girls in cheerleading outfits. It was like the TV shows, but so much worse.

"Hey, you must be the new girl!" oh no, a cheerleader. A blonde, bimbo, preppy little cheerleader.

"Uh, yeah..." I muttered, eyes skirting around, looking for something to drag me away from this girl. My eyes settled on a boy, probably about my age, brown hair, fringe, cute, looking in his locker for something and looking slightly alone. A boy – more of a man really – with a short Mohawk walked past him, barging into him and pushing him into his locker, causing him to spill his books all over the floor. The Mohawk boy laughed, a couple of his friends high fiving him as they strolled down the corridor while the cute boy turned slightly red, picking up his books and shoving them in his bag before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Hello? New girl?" the other, brown haired cheerleader said, glancing at her blonde friend with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I just moved here." I mumbled.

"But you have a really strange accent. You must be like, British or something." The blonde one said. No shit Sherlock.

"Um, yeah, we just moved here for my mum's job." I said, seriously starting to get annoyed.

"You have really interesting hair. It's like, red." The brunette said. Are you serious? Are they actually that dumb?

"It is." I said, turning to head off. Anywhere away from them.

"Oh, you don't have to go! We'll help you find your way around! Mr Shue said you've got first period with us!" the blonde one said. Oh joy, I'm stuck with them. "I'm Quinn by the way."

"Oh, okay!" I said, attempting to sound enthusiastic. And probably failing.

As I walked with them towards a classroom door, ignoring completely what both of them were saying, I looked around at what everyone was wearing. That was one thing I'd been worrying about; what to wear. I didn't know what these kids at American high schools wore, so I just shoved on a skirt, a vest, a leather jacket and my converse. And I really didn't fit in. Especially with my bright red hair. But hey, these cheerleaders didn't seem to care. And since when did I fit in anyway?

Once we reached the classroom and I followed the two girls through the door, I felt even smaller. There was a class of about thirty, all staring at me. Quinn and the brunette went to sit down near the back with a couple of the football boys I had seen earlier and a few more cheerleaders and I was left at the front with a man who was probably in his early thirties, dressed in a suit jacket and jeans, smiling warmly at me.

"Hi, I'm Mr Schuester, welcome." He told me, smiling, and then turned to the class, "Everyone, this is Natasha. She's just moved here from England."

A couple of titters were heard from the class and the Mohawk boy who I now noticed was at the back of the class wolf whistled. Typical jock. I think.

"_Anyway_," Mr Schuester raised his eyebrows, signalling for the class to shut up, "Be nice." He nodded me to sit down, and I hurried to the first free seat I could see. Which just happened to be next to the cute boy I had seen earlier in the hallway.

"Hey, I'm Kurt, and I just _love_ your hair. And I love the whole thing you've got going on with the skirt and jacket!" he said, turning to me. Oh great, I think he's gay.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him, "Thanks. I really had no idea what to wear. I mean, America's just so...different."

"Well, you look a hell of a lot better than most of the people at this school. They _really_ need to learn how to coordinate." He replied under his breath.

I sniggered at his comment. He's definitely gay. It's such a shame really, he's so cute, "Well, I can see what you mean. I'm loving the bowtie by the way." I grinned, taking in his shirt, waistcoat, skinny jeans. How did I not notice it before?

"Thanks, I got it from the mall yesterday. Hey, you should come some time, I could totally show you around." he said, smiling.

"Sounds awesome." I replied, returning the smile. Note to self; don't fall for a gay guy.

"Settle down please class!" Mr Schuester shouted from the front of the class, subsequently starting to talk in Spanish about a frog and something else of which I had no idea. By the end of the class I had had no more time to talk and was about to start up a conversation with Kurt again when Quinn and the brunette cheerleader plus another blonde one that hadn't been there earlier grabbed me and steered me out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't want to be friends with him, he's in Glee club." the blonde one said.

"So are we, but only 'cause we like, have to." the brunette said.

"And my boyfriend's head singer. And captain of the football team." Quinn said, a smug look on her face.

"And that like, totally makes up for it. But Kurt, Glee is like, all he does. Well, he's on the football team too, but you should see it. Really. It's like, he's a _soprano_." the brunette said, rolling her eyes and tittering stupidly with the other two.

"Anyway, you should_ so_ try out for cheerleading. You have the right build for it." Quinn said, cocking her head to one side, obviously meaning this as a compliment.

"Oh, um, I don't know, I mean..." I mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to think up some excuse.

"Pop by the gym after school. I'll have a word with Sue for you." the brunette said, as if she thought she was doing me a favour or something. Um, not exactly.

Not being able to cope with the annoying way they talked combined with their bitchiness anymore, I mumbled an excuse and headed off to the school office where I probably should have gone first thing if I hadn't been dragged off by them in the first place, and approached a ginger doe eyed woman who shifted back slightly in her seat as I did so, but smiled up at me.

"You're the new girl, right?" she said kindly, pushing some paperwork across the desk towards me, "I need to ask you to fill these out for me."

After I had filled out the a million and one forms, she handed me a couple of sheets of paper, careful not to let her hand touch mine.

"That's a map of the school, and a list of extracurricular activities. Oh, there's the bell for lunch. Have a nice day." she said, smiling at me and slowly standing up as I exited through the door and headed toward what I hoped would be the lunch room.

Evidently not.

"Um, excuse me..." I faltered as I realised how tall and good looking the guy I had just started speaking to was, "...but, um, where is, the um, lunch room?"

"Oh, the cafeteria," he said, smiling down at me. Don't do that. You don't know how it affects me.  
"Follow me." he said, leading me through the strum of people, "So you're from England, huh? What's it like?"

"Cold. And very, very boring." well, compared to this place.

"I bet you're just saying that," he said, grinning at me, causing me to become slightly paralysed, "Anyway, I'm Finn. You're Natasha, right?"

Oh my god, he remembered my name. Okay, don't freak out, just act cool. "Yeah." I replied, managing to smile a half normal smile at him.

"Here we are. I gotta rush, I got football practice. I'm captain. Anyway, catch you later!" he said, smiling at me one last time before jogging down the hallway and out of sight. Oh great. He's Quinn's boyfriend. Of course he is, I mean look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the 'cafeteria' feeling slightly overwhelmed again; tables of jocks, preps, nerds, cheerleaders...it was exactly like a movie, tables of cliques and each kid terribly stereotyped. Problem was, where did I fit in?

As I scanned the room, my eyes connected first with the cheerleader table which I immediately looked away from, avoiding the beckoning of Quinn and her friends. One place I knew I _didn't_ fit in.  
As I continued looking around I noticed Kurt waving manically at me, sat at a table with a couple of free seats, and quickly walked towards it, avoiding the looks the cheerleaders were giving me.

"Hey new girl, come sit with us." Mohawk guy said, causing me to stop a couple of tables away from Kurt.

"I'm okay thanks." I muttered, moving to go.

He stuck his arm out, "It's okay, if you're shy I can always catch up with you later; somewhere more private." he said, raising an eyebrow and grinning while a couple of his friends hooted with laughter and praise.

I made a half smile and a dismissing noise at him before pushing past him towards Kurt's table.

"The name's Puck!" he yelled after me, winking.

"Hey." Kurt said smiling as I finally reached the table, throwing my bag down onto the seat opposite his, "Ignore him, he's a dick." he said, signalling to Puck, and turning back to the others he said, "Natasha, this is Rachel, Archie and Tina."

I sat down, smiling at the boy in the wheelchair, the Asian Goth, the happy go lucky brunette with a smile plastered on her face which looked like it would never fade. Such stereotypes. This was obviously the table for social outcasts. Though Rachel seemed like she may be able to fit in more than the others.

"Um, that's my seat." ah, and here comes the fat black chick with anger issues. Perfect.

"Mercedes." Kurt hissed, scowling at the girl who huffed and threw herself onto the end seat next to Artie instead.

"I can move..." I mumbled. I may be new but I know when not to upset someone.

"No. You're fine." Kurt said, smiling at me before turning to Mercedes to give her a meaningful look.

"So, you're from England. What's it like? They're so full of _culture_." Rachel sighed happily.

"Oh, a lot less than you would think. In America they think it's all tea drinking and posh voices and going to the theatre, but really it's chavs and stabbings and grey skies." I said in an equally happy tone.

"Oh..." she mumbled, looking alarmed and slightly crestfallen. Oops.

"Joking! Joking! There are some good...things. Like, um, plays. And, choirs." Oh, I'll give them that much. Choir there was utterly amazing. The acoustics of a church, the heavenly sound of the singing...probably the only time I ever step in a church to be honest.

"Choirs? Wow, that must be amazing." Rachel replied, the smile appearing on her face again.

"Oh, it is, it sounds so heavenly, and it just makes you feel so good when you sing." I replied, smiling. I do like to sing. It's my weakness. In the shower, in choir...anywhere.

"You sing?" Kurt said, springing up from his lunch to look at me, a grin on his face, "You have to join glee club!"

"What actually _is_ glee club? I've heard everyone talking about it but I still don't know what it _is_." I muttered. Which was very true. I had been wondering that ever since those cheerleaders started ranting on at me.

"Oh, it's _great_. You have to join if you like singing or whatever. We need as many members as possible." Rachel said, her face lighting up. Um, okay.

"We sing and dance, choreograph our own routines. Rachel and Finn – the captain of the football team – are the leads, and we're going to the sectionals. It should be a breeze because we're up against the most utterly pathetic schools, but then that means we go to regional's." Kurt told me, grinning as he said this. It was obvious he was very into it. It was also obvious he was very gay. That was really annoying me. As I stared into his blue eyes, trying to ignore the glint they got from his excitement.

"It sounds awesome. I was wondering if there would be choir or something over here." I said, actually glad of something for what seemed like the first time today. Who cared if I was going to get bullied shitless like the rest of these lot, I loved singing. End of.

"Oh, it's not really like a choir at all. It's so much better." The boy in the wheelchair – Artie – said to me, smiling.

"Awesome. When is it?" I asked, feeling excited and worried at the same time. Those always seem to go together.

"Tonight. Mr Shue runs it, you can just come along, he won't mind." Kurt said, still grinning. God that was a nice grin.

"Great! So you're all in it, right?" I said, looking round the table and noticing Mercedes again, who was scowling slightly at me, and the worried feeling doubled.

"Yeah. The 'social outcasts' if you will." Kurt said, smirking at his little joke. No fair, he has a cute smirk too.

"Awh, I don't see why." I said, hoping that this would come off as a compliment and not some kind of pity comment.

"Pah! Have you actually seen us? We're not exactly you're average preppy teenager, are we? I mean, glee club is the ultimate social death trap. Unless you're on the football team or a cheerio or something, because that apparently makes up for it." Kurt said, and I could sense that although he came off as not caring there was something down deep that showed that he did care that he wasn't well liked by most people.

"Well, is it necessarily a good thing to be liked by that lot?" I gestured to the rest of the cafeteria, "And anyway, I thought you _were_ on the football team?"

"Who told you that?" Kurt asked.

"The blonde 'cheerio' that dragged me off this morning." I laughed, "Oh, and you're a soprano."

"God, those little..." he started, looking annoyed.

"Don't start bitching again, Kurt." Mercedes said, tittering. Ugh, she laughs like the cheerleaders.

"Well _I'm_ sorry. You're allowed to do it but not me? That's hardly fair." He said, raising an eyebrow and pouting at her before turning back to his lunch, "Anyway, don't you have any lunch?" he asked, turning to me.

"Um, no, I forgot it. I should probably go and get some. Um, I'll catch up with you guys later?" I said, suddenly worried that I had to leave the first thing closest to friends here, but slightly happy that I would be able to get out of the way of Mercedes.

"Awesome! Make sure you come to glee club." Rachel said, still smiling. Okay, I understood why she was a social reject too now.

I said goodbye to the rest of them and waved to a crazy grinning Kurt before turning away and heading back towards the cafeteria doors, not really knowing where I was heading. As I walked down the fairly quiet corridor, I wondered if I could count any of them as friends yet. Kurt, I would say. He'd talked quite a lot. And he seemed to want me to go to this glee club. And Rachel, but she seemed animated about anything. She'd have probably been thrilled to be told she was to sit in a room all day with a jar of mayonnaise. Finn? I wish. Maybe if I talked to him more...or maybe not. I'm one of the social rejects now, I have to remember that. At least I think I am. Or I soon will be.


	4. Chapter 4

As I rounded the corner in search of a vending machine or somewhere that might sell candy bars, I almost walked into Mohawk guy. I mean Puck.

"Whoa there." He said, raising an eyebrow and smiling in the same way he had back in the cafeteria. He really needs to stop doing that. Actually, he's kind of sexy. Okay, I need to stop being overwhelmed. It's because their American.

"Hey." I mumbled, refraining from going red and trying to skirt around him.

"Not so fast, I still haven't introduced myself properly. Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck." He replied, stepping to the side to stop me from going where I wanted to. Which was away from him. I think.

"Natasha. But you can call me Natasha." I said, not being able to stop a grin from creeping onto my face. I have to admit sometimes I make myself laugh.

"Okay Natasha. Well, why did you move here from England? I don't need Shue to tell me that's where you're from; I can tell by that sexy accent of yours." He said, stepping towards me.

"Pah!" I said, just about avoiding snorting, "It's hardly sexy. I just sound more like a knob than I used to now that I'm surrounded by Americans'. And anyway, why are you talking to me? Surely I'm like, a social reject or something."

"A knob?" he said, a smirk creeping onto his face, "You're not a social reject, trust me, looking like that you could never be. Even if you do start hanging round with the poof and his little posse."

"Oh really?" I said, not really knowing why I was going along with the whole charade, having to take another step back to avoid being squished by him, my back now against the wall.

"And you know it." He said, his voice going lower as he took another step towards me, now only inches from me.

"Puck, stop harassing the new girl." Finn said, suddenly appearing from around the corner – looking very sexy in a football uniform and hair floppy and wet from the shower – and walking toward me and Puck, causing me to suddenly become very flustered.

"Dude, you never let me have fun! You're supposed to be my best friend." Puck said, pulling a face and taking a step back from me. Very confused now. Puck and Finn are best friends? How much weirder is this going to get?

"Are you okay?" Finn asked me, smiling at me – and paralysing me – again.

"Um, yeah." I said, smiling back at him as Puck walked off down the corridor, turning around just as he reached the door, "Catch you later." He said, winking at me as he walked off.

"I apologise for him." Finn said, laughing.

"That's two people who have done that now." I replied, grinning. Really, that boy needed to learn to apologise for himself.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yup, you and Kurt." I told him. Wow, he looks really sexy in that uniform. Shut up me.

"Oh, you're friends with Kurt?" he said, looking slightly surprised.

"Kind of, I guess." I said, smiling. Am I supposed to smile? "You're in glee club right? I'm joining." Why did I just blurt that out.

"You are? Awesome! Mr Shue will be happy Kurt's recruited someone else." He said, his face lighting up. I'm really intrigued to this glee club now. Especially because Finn's supposed to be one of the jocks. Except he's not really, is he? I mean the cheerio's and the ordinary jocks, apparently some of them are in the glee club but they won't care about it, but Kurt and Rachel treat it like it's this amazing thing, and so does Finn. They _really _care about it.

"Um, could you tell me where a vending machine is or something?" I asked, trying to stop my stomach from suddenly rumbling.

"Sure, follow me." He replied, smiling again. He really needs to stop doing that smiling thing.

"So you're joining Glee? Have you done any singing stuff before?" he asked as we walked down the fairly empty corridor.

"Um, I was in choir back in England. Which is pretty awful to be honest with you, all that religion and the songs...but it was singing, you know? That's like the only thing that keeps me going sometimes..." I trailed off, getting distracted by how weird this was, walking down a high school corridor with a jock in a football uniform. It was seriously like being in a TV show. Except he wasn't really a jock, not like the others, I could tell that.

"Wow...choir...that sounds...bleak. But singing is amazing, I agree. People think it's so weird, a jock, the head of the football team, loving music and singing...but it's my life. You know?" he replied.

"Yeah, I totally understand. It's weird; you're not like any of the other jocks. You know, a lot of them are like...stereotype jocks, loving football, dumb, not caring about much except sports...but you're like, well, you care about music, you're a nice guy, and you obviously care a lot about glee club. It's amazing." I said. Um, major rant? I keep forgetting in America that probably sounds weird.

"Exactly. You understand completely. Anyway, here you are. You have a feast of...Mountain Jew, Reece's Peanut Butter Cups and Hershey's chocolate." He told me, grinning. That really is a cute grin.

"Why thank you kind sir." I replied, grinning back. I can't help it, it's an automatic response.

"I've got football practice now, but I'll see you tonight at glee club?" he asked, still smiling at me. It was one of those lopsided smiles, the kind that make you melt. And it just touched his lovely blue eyes.

I made some sort of noise and he headed off, leaving me with a vending machine full of strange food and a handful of green money. And the stupid thing was this was the most homesick I had felt since I'd got here. Not the strange school or the strange people, because they seemed like I'd just stepped into a TV show. But now that I was alone, and with a load of American chocolate and money with an old guy on. And everyone knows that American chocolate tastes so much worse than English chocolate.


End file.
